Stirring up more than just trouble
by Dusk Jane
Summary: Greg’s bored. He decides to entertain himself by stirring up the truth about the geek love. GrissomSara. Please R&R.(Chapter 9 is done now)
1. Thought inspiring events

Title: **Stirring up more than just trouble**

Summary: Greg's bored. He decides to entertain himself by stirring up the truth about the geek love. Grissom/Sara. Please R&R. (I'm a newbie can't summaries or title for that matter so just read it.) It's a WIP and I'll try to finish it soon.

Note: This is my first fic so be gentle please. Constructive critism is always wanted to improve.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, unfortunately, so don't sue. (It's not like I have any money for you anyway.)

* * *

**Thought inspiring events**

Greg was sat spinning on his chair in the lab, when Nick ventured in and interrupted him.

"Hey. What are you doin'?" Nick asked.

"Thinking" This was all the reply he received.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous for you Greggo?" he mocked.

"Very funny. You won't think so when my plans are revealed."

"Oh really. I just know I'm gonna regret askin' this, but what exactly are your plans?" Nick must've known it was a slow night, so it couldn't hurt to humour the lab rat for a while.

"All in good time man." Greg answered with a smile. Then after a second he said. "Do you think I have any chance with Sara?" 

Nick laughed at the hopeful lab boy. "In your dreams. Besides we all know who she likes."

Greg looked shocked because he prided himself on his ability to keep up with lab gossip. Suddenly he stopped his steady spinning of his chair, sat still and became very curious. He demanded. "Who?"

"Calm down man, you should've seen your face." He said trying to suppress his laughter. "Come on man you've gotta have seen them around the lab?"

Greg just repeated his earlier statement and sat straight in his chair. "Who?"

Nick just stated very calmly "Grissom." He wanted to prolong his torment of the lab rat, but decided it might not be advisable.

Greg leaned back at this shocking statement and nearly fell off the back of his chair.

Nick couldn't hold his laughter in any longer and burst into hysterics at Greg's reaction.

"What?" This was as all the vocabulary Greg could find.

"Yeah they used to flirt all the time, now they avoid each other and stare at each other when they don't think any one is looking. You're obviously not as in on the gossip as you think." Nick said to an outraged Greg.

Greg was opening his mouth in attempt to form some kind of reply to this foreign information, when Catherine entered. Unlike Nick she had a purpose for being there.

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but not everyone's got the night to lounge around." She said giving Nick a look. "Greg have you got my DNA results from the blood on the knife found at my murder and suicide, should be as straight forward as it seems. The scene didn't indicate anything but and the prints on the knife are his, the angle he stabbed himself was right, all I need to wrap this baby up is your analysis." She said very quickly.

Greg still recovering from his state of shock said "Yeah, here you go and it is as straight forward as that, the only blood recovered from the knife was the wife's and the husband's."

Catherine took the results and skimmed the paper through and smiled. Then turning her attention back to Greg. "What no witty presentation or annoying comment?" She paused and stared at him a moment. "Are you ill Greg?"

Nick chortled at this and Greg just stared.

"What's with him?" Catherine addressed Nick, as she was getting nothing from the astonished Greg. "Not that I mind him actually doing his job without attitude, but this is just weird." She looked again at Greg who appeared in a trance.

"Well Greg is just weird anyway." Nick commented. "Cath you've gotta have noticed the thing between Griss and Sara haven't you?"

"Oh is that what caused lover boy over here the astoundment, yeah I and almost every other person in the lab. It's a known fact that is never talked about." She said with a smile.

All Greg could mange was "But..." He knew that if the queen of gossip herself knew it then almost everyone in the lab would know. He was obviously upset that he was the last to know and that he had no chance with Sara (although truthfully he probably already knew that).

"Oh come on man, you'll get over her and besides you've gotta have known that you didn't have much of a shot with her, don't look so shocked." Nick half comforted and half mocked the poor, speechless little Greg.

At this Greg composed himself and stared at the two with some disbelief but found the words to say "So, what is it like some kind of memo that is going round and I didn't get it." then he paused in thought again. "Is it that obvious that they like each other?"

To put and end to the poor boy's ranting Catherine injected. "Well to everyone but them I guess it is."

"They both seem to deny it to everyone, even themselves." Nick agreed.

"Oh." Greg added.

"Yeah I mean there is _no way_ on earth to get them to admit to it, shame really they could be quite happy I guess if they gave it a go." The blonde female sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah." Nick agreed again.

Greg's expression changed into a knowing smile, he rubbed his hands together and said. "There are _always_ ways." He resumed spinning his chair.

Nick muttered to Catherine. "Oh well, he's doing that thinking thing again, we had better go." With this he rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous for him." Catherine said to Nick on their way out.

"I know, that's what I said."

They both laughed as they looked back at the lab rat, who was spinning on his chair consumed in some form of deep thought.

TBC


	2. Being subtle takes too long

Note: I am gonna try to finish this soon, it's just I can't control if those people at school give us coursework.

* * *

**Being subtle takes too long**

Catherine and Warrick walked into Greg's lab unaware what they were getting themselves into, they were waiting on some results for that night's case that they were working together. However the reasons Greg had for paging them were somewhat different.

The pair both greeted Greg with "Hey."

"Oh good you're here." Greg said sounding like an excitable child.

"Well you did page us." Catherine said allowing her tiredness to make her irritable. She knew the shift was half an hour from being over and she just wanted to get the done.

"Yeah man, you got those results ready for us?" Warrick asked.

"What oh no, I'll give them to you soon." Greg said dismissively. "Where is Nick?"

"Working, you know like we're supposed to be doing, that is when not being pestered by lab rats, whom might I add also should be working." Catherine said to Greg in a warning tone.

"Well, I thought you could use a break." Greg said with a quick smile to Catherine in the hope of avoiding angering her more.

"So if this isn't about our results, then what is it about?" Warrick look at Greg with curiosity, obviously knowing him far to well to think anything good could come from this.

"Patience, I'll tell you when Nick gets here." Greg replied still smiling from delight.

"Well while we are waiting you couldn't perhaps give us our results." Catherine inquired at the cheery lab rat.

"No because then you would run off to finish the paperwork, or wrap up the loose ends of the case." Greg said knowingly. He used his fingers to demonstrate running like you would to a child. "That would be no good, because then you'll miss my great plan, besides I'll give it to you straight after. Promise."

"Fine, but I hope Nick gets here soon." Catherine grumbled. She took a seat and began fiddling with the pen on the table in front of her.

To Catherine's delight Warrick announced, "Talk of the devil." And she instantly turned and sighed as the obvious male figure that approached the lab.

When Nick walked in to the room he noticed the other two and greeted them with "Sorry I'm late, just wrapping up my case. Hey, what are we having a party?"

Warrick silently greeted Nick.

Catherine answered. "Sorry no party, but you're just in time to catch Greg's 'great' plan being revealed."

Greg looked like he was about to explode with his 'great' plan said "Finally, we're all here." He walked over, checked the corridor and shut the door. Then turning to the three obviously curious CSIs he began. "Right, you all apparently know about the Sara and Grissom thing, yes?" addressing his question more to Warrick who was out on a case and missed the pervious nights conversation.

There was agreement from the three CSIs.

"Well then, they so need to hook up, don't you think and since they seem to be so clueless we need to give them a bit of a push." Greg continued. "You all agree with me right?"

The two men nodded.

However Catherine said "We already give them a bit of a push, I don't think you need to get involved Greg. We keep hinting at it to them, I keep pushing Grissom, you don't need to do anything Greg."

"Well I was thinking confrontation." Greg said enthusiastically, choosing not to reply to Catherine's comment.

"Come on man they would never go for that. You would damage our friendship with them and we still have to work with them after." Warrick argued to Greg.

"Yeah, I mean we can't just confront them." Nick added.

"These things have to be _subtle_." Catherine preached.

"Cath, being _subtle_ takes too long." Greg almost shouted. "You of all people should know that sometimes drastic measures _have_ to be used."

Catherine looked stunned by the lab rat's outburst and began seriously considering the idea.

"I don't know, but I guess it might be worth it, I mean we all know they deserve some happiness." Nick pondered.

"Yeah, and it's not really a risk _asking _one of them about it, since we know they do like each other, right?" Warrick reasoned.

"Great, so is that a yes to the confrontation." Greg asked overwhelmed with excitement. He addressed this mainly to Catherine, and looked on at her awaiting her verdict with anticipation.

Nick and Warrick nodded in agreement and also turned their attentions to Catherine.

Catherine's gaze was fixed on the computer at the side of the room and she looked deep in thought. Then she noticed the three men's gaze, which was upon her and gave an almost wicked smile and said. "We should talk to Sara first, she's a terrible liar. We can _make _her talk."

Once the finer details of the plan had been sorted out they resumed their work and Greg gave the result Catherine and Warrick were promised, they then left to sort out the case the instant they had their results, just as Greg had said they would. Nick and Greg talked amongst themselves until the end of shift.

TBC


	3. The confrontation complication

Note: I'm sorry for the wait. School...ahhh, teachers...double ahhh and coursework...ahhhhhhh. I hope that explains why I couldn't find time to write sooner. Please R&R.

* * *

**The confrontation complication**

Luckily for Catherine the next night was slow so that meant she could get to 'talk to' Sara in the break room. She had entered the break room shortly after meeting up with her two accomplices, which were Nick and Greg. Warrick had the night off and since it was slow he might actually get to enjoy it instead of being paged into work. Catherine was to start the operation and attempt some 'girl talk'. Nick was to enter later at her signal, which would be given when Sara began to become resistant to talking.

Greg was the watchdog and his job was to make sure that nosy lab techs or, god forbid, Grissom, didn't disturb them. Greg decided he could stand by the vending machine and have a good view of the action that was taking place within the room. So he took his time choosing what he would drink, eventually getting a soda. Then he turned his attention to the two women in the break room, and watched as if they were on some reality TV show. Nick joined him and watched as well, he was awaiting his cue to enter.

Sara looked up and acknowledged her co-workers presence. "Hi Cath."

"Hi, how are you?" Catherine asked in order to start a conversation.

"Fine, just bored." She answered briefly.

"Yeah, it is a slow night. Do you want coffee?"

"No I just had a cup."

"So what's new in your life?" the blonde continued.

"Nothing much." Sara stated slightly curious why her co-worker suddenly took an interest in all things her, but put it down to the lack of cases that night. "How's things with you and Lindsey?" She said wanting to change the subject to anything but her.

"Ok, I mean it's not great but ok, because with kids it's hard, one day they hate you the next they love you." Catherine changed the subject back quickly. "I like your hair, have you had it cut?"

"No, just the same as ever." Sara said giving Catherine a curious look.

"Well, I guess we've talked about most things already, how we are, how our lives are going and even hair." Catherine said with resignation "So I guess all we have left to talk about is guys."

Sara gave a slight laugh at Catherine in response. "Ok so who's the guy in your life?"

"I don't need a guy I have a kid, the last thing I need is a man to act like one." Catherine said dismissively. "How about you, I mean you're young and single."

"Oh so when you said '_we _were gonna talk about _guys'_ what you meant was '_your _gonna talk about _your love life.' _Right?" Sara said half laughing at Catherine's bluntness.

"Well, that's what is implied." Catherine said innocently.

"Well, sorry Cath, but nothing to tell."

"Oh come on, Sara there's gotta be someone, you know that you think of more than you should or that you listen to with a bit more enthusiasm than is necessary."

Sara seemed in a bit of a dream as if Catherine's words had started her mind thinking about that 'someone'.

Catherine not missing a beat said. "I knew it, you were thinking of him just then weren't you? So who is it?" even though she already knew, she wanted to see if she could get Sara to confide the information voluntarily.

"No one." Sara said almost automatically.

At this Catherine knew she was not going to just tell her so Catherine began running her fingers in her hair. Then only moments later, responding to her signal Nick appeared and greeted both the women.

"Hi" the women simultaneously said to Nick as he took a seat next to Sara on the sofa.

Moments later Nick turned to Sara and began "So how are things with you and Grissom?"

This made Sara utter a confused "What?"

"I mean how are things with the case you guys were working last night." Nick corrected and smiled to himself because he knew his question had achieved the desired effect.

"Oh." Sara understood now and felt foolish for thinking that he meant something else. She decided to put her thoughts down to the earlier conversation with Catherine. "It was just neighbourhood kids ruining lawns, getting drunk and being inventive with throwing sparklers. It was pretty easy to get them with the beer cans full of fingerprints and footprints on the lawn, even one of their sweatshirts thrown on the ground with a hand sown name label. To top it all off as we headed back in the car to process the evidence, we actually ran into the group in the act a couple of streets over and the police officer took it from there."

"How stupid can you get?" Nick said after she finished. He was about to start his round of _confronting_ Sara, when all their heads turned to the corridor to see what was going on out there.

Greg was practically yelling at someone, he seemed to be attempting to stop them from entering the break room. Unfortunately this was not a person who could be stopped from going anywhere around the lab because this was the supervisor, Grissom. He was trying to get rid of Greg so he could enter the break room but Greg was not going to let him, he was talking him to death in a last attempt to distract him.

"Greg go do some work please." Grissom said calmly.

"I'm on break and anyway you've gotta see this game, it's really fun to control these girls playing volleyball and it's quite easy. Plus if you get past a certain level they take their tops..."

Grissom cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Greg I don't want to play your game. I just want some coffee."

Greg relented as he realized the inhabitants of the break room were already disturbed by their display.

As Grissom entered Greg entered and gave his accomplices a helpless look.

"Hi, anyone else for coffee." An oblivious Grissom asked, then proceed to make himself a cup.

The group greeted Grissom in their own little ways.

Catherine gave Greg and Nick looks that said 'Ok game over', before she picked up a magazine and buried her head inside of it, just as Sara was with her science journal. Grissom opened his book that he had brought through from his office with him and sat down with it.

A disappointed Nick then turned to Greg "Hey, Greg I'm not much of a reader, are you?"

"No. I think we should leave them to it."

With that they walked out of the break room together, but as they went Nick began with a wild grin "Yeah, so, what was this game you were on about then Greg? You know how much I like sports."

TBC


	4. A friendly wager

Now the school are making us do work experiaence, ha, more like slave labour. We don't even get paid. I now know why caffinated beverages are sooooo important with such long hours. So what I meant to say was I love the reveiews you keep sending, thanx and sorry I'm so slow at updating.

* * *

**A friendly wager **

The three mischievous CSIs and the lab rat decided they needed to regroup after the slight road bump that drove their little plan to a grinding halt last night. They were in the break room with Warrick and Nick sat on the sofa and Catherine near the coffee pot with the circles under her eyes that showed how much she could do with some of the caffinated beverage. Greg was hovering near the doorway.

"My god, what are the chances! Just as it get interesting that Griss would actually risk conversation by exiting his office on a slow night." Warrick said after hearing the explanation of the previous nights failed plan.

"Yeah I know." Nick added.

"Well I tried to stop him going in, but he was determined." Greg defended with a slight shrug as he stepped further in to the room.

"Yeah we heard." Catherine chortled. "So is that game what you do when you pretend to be working on the computer."

Nick laughed.

"What game?" A clueless Warrick asked.

"Oh well it's volleyball on the computer and..." Greg, choosing to ignore the mocking, launched into explanation.

"And it doesn't matter." Catherine interrupted making a warning hand swatting motion at Greg before he could get into a full-blown explanation.

"Hey how come everyone interrupts me?" Greg asked straightforwardly.

"Well most people don't want to hear about the games you play Greg." The blonde replied.

"Nick did."

"No, I did not. That was a joke." Nick jumped in to defend himself.

"Ok, somebody better tell me 'bout this game now." Warrick added putting an end to their bickering.

"Think girls and volleyball" Nick suggested with a grin that showed he was picturing this image in his own head.

"Ok got the idea." Warrick confirmed, "Now back to the topic at hand."

"Thank you." Catherine added with a sigh of relief.

"Ok, but you guys should stop making a habit of interrupting me because one day you'll regret it." Greg whined. "So are you sure this will work this time?"

"Well Sara had _the look_ when I was talking to her, so her defences are going down." Catherine said softly.

The response was immediate from all the males in the room. "What _look_?"

Catherine had expected this. "Well _the_ _look _a women gets when she is hiding a happy thought of a special someone and she is made to think of that someone. Sara definitely had _that look_."

"Oh there's a look for that?" Greg had a new found interest in Catherine's knowledge of the female species. He was obviously hoping to get pointers. "So Catherine, what other _looks_ should we know about?"

"Yeah, what is it like a hidden code only females can decipher?" Warrick asked with a hint of a laugh at the idea of this.

Catherine taking the questions in order and being one step ahead of Greg's thinking said "Greg the only look you have to know is the one I'm giving you now, and as long as the girl you're about to ask out _isn't_ wearing _this look_ you should be okay." Then she continued. "No it's just common sense."

"So how come out of all of us here only you knew about _this look_?" Nick said without thinking.

"Well I'm afraid to say that I don't think that males as a species in general have much common sense. Well, the examples I've seen don't show much hope of it anyway." Catherine said with a self-satisfied grin.

Greg laughed at Nick for even asking that question when it could so easily be used against him. Warrick laughing too turned to Nick and said "She got you man."

"Yeah, well with men it's not looks, okay, it's actions." Nick said as he sat upright to argue his case and he looked to Greg and Warrick for support "Right?"

The two men agreed in a way that showed they were happy to have a fighting chance in this battle of the sexes, which was slowly breaking out in the break room. Greg had now moved to lean against the counter to the side of Catherine so, with the others on the sofa, they had her pretty much surrounded as they waited for her reaction to this.

"Well the actions matter, but it is totally the look that counts, you can say anything with a look and I bet that if these two finally get together it will be the way one of them looked at the other that set off the explosion of this time bomb. I mean, you men may not know it but women do wrap men around their fingers by looking like they are up for it." Catherine said quite knowledgably.

"Well that is true." Greg said.

"No it's not." Nick showing more feeling in his speech. "It totally gonna be the way one of them acts if they brush against one another or if they act all seductive, that will win them over."

"How much are you willing to fork out if you're wrong?" Greg asked throwing in a little mild distraction to the conversation.

"What? Oh I don't know how are we going to find out? Unless we psychically link with Grissom and Sara." Catherine said sensibly.

"Not to mention this all involves our plan to work." Warrick injected

"You have so little faith in my abilities." Catherine said with an accusing glance over at him. Warrick went to explain, but stopped himself when he saw that Catherine's face was now in a satisfied smile.

"Well after we fix them up we should ask what they think attracted them to each other most?" Nick said. "Then we can put an end to this."

"Ok well I'm on the side of _the look_ obviously." Catherine began. "Nick definately for actions and what about you two?"

Warrick looked up in thought. "I don't think I'll be on either side 'cause I think that it's a mix."

Greg realized what he had started with his comment and said. "I won't choose either," he looked at Catherine and then at Nick. "I really don't know which is true but I'd love to hear which wins."

"Okay how much?" Nick said getting down to business.

"A ten ok." Catherine said with a very intimidating poker face.

Nick nodded just as the long awaited arrival finally came and She spoke up with. "A ten ok for what?"

"Never mind." Was Catherine's replied. "So how are you?"

"Fine." She answered

"Why does everyone say that automatically?" Greg queried her response.

"Well it's nice to see you too Greg." Sara said to Greg and then put on a wicked smile and continued. "Don't you have to be playing some game somewhere or something like that?"

"Hey just ignore him he's just been getting some pointers from Catherine about women, so he's actually been thinking about all his failed relationships, and obviously he's still suffering the after affects of using his brain." Nick jumped in. "Hey Sara."

"Is it me or has he been doing that a lot lately?" Catherine spoke like Greg wasn't even in the room.

"Hey Sara." Warrick finally spoke up to acknowledge her presence. "Is it true that there is a _look_ that women have to show they are thinking of someone they like.

"I don't know." Sara responded distractedly she was taking a seat at the table and sorting out some of her things. "Why?"

"Oh no reason really it's Cath says there is and none of us knew, we were wondering if it's a female thing to interpret." Nick answered.

"You're asking the wrong person then aren't you?" Greg stated with a smirk.

"Hey Cath I'm too far away would you mind doing the honours." Sara said with a look to confirm Catherine knew what she meant.

"Hey" An indignant Greg said after receiving a swat round the head from Catherine.

The rest just laughed at the display.

Grissom arrived just in time to find a break room full of laughing CSIs and a huffy lab tech. He wasn't sure quite what had gone on, but he could guess.

Upon Grissom's arrival Greg found the perfect opportunity to leave, he wasn't really that upset with the way they treated him in fact he enjoyed living up to the stereotype of crazy, quirky and slightly annoying lab rat. Before leaving he made eye contact with each of his accomplices to check their plan was still on.

Now the three scheming CSIs just had to wait to see who was working with Sara and start the 'operation' from there.

TBC


	5. Dumpster diving

**Hey guess what no moaning or excuse because you all sent such great reviews (thanks for the support) and because it's my birthday today. Yes I am 16 officially.**

* * *

**Dumpster diving.**

Once Grissom had entered the break room he sat down at the table on the seat next to Sara and gave the rest looks that said 'sit'. He doled out the assignment to them as normal but could not help but notice the eagerness in his staff or maybe it was just his imagination.

Grissom wasn't the only one to notice something different about the rest of the group Sara was observing the team with slight curiosity, mostly due to the end of the conversation she heard that sounded like a bet and she needed to know what it was about. Sara found herself more uncomfortable around people in the lab recently and she didn't really know why, but she had some feeling she was just being paranoid because she didn't want anyone to find out about _her feelings_.

Catherine, Warrick and Nick were all working together tonight. Catherine was thrilled when she heard what their assignment was, she optimistically had said. "Shopping!"

However her boss too soon corrected her "No, you are going to investigate a fire at the mall. There will be no time for shopping."

"Yeah well it's not like I could afford to shop, so really I was thinking of window shopping."

"Window dreaming more like...wait that sounded better in my head...I didn't mean to make it seem like you dream of windows." Nick added. Warrick laughed at Nick's self-correction. Then hastily changing the topic Nick turned to Grissom. "So I guess that means you and Sara are working together?"

Sara thought his first statement normal Nick, but why finish with stating the obvious like that, then she resolved to stop being so paranoid.

The others had an apparent disappointment because this meant that none of them could try and interrogate Sara if she was with Grissom. Each one was annoyed with Grissom for unknowingly getting in the way of their plans.

Sara even felt uncomfortable with the arrangement, she had always been able to manage working with Grissom alone before but now she felt like it was a task or a hard chore to keep from saying anything wrong. She directed her hatred at Catherine for bringing up her love life because it had made her more paranoid.

* * *

When they were at the crime scene Grissom and Sara were attempting to examine the body and hold their noses at the same time.

Grissom said "Usually it's the body that smells, but the body is reasonably fresh, so the smell is definitely coming from something else in there."

"Oh yeah." Sara said pulling back from the source of the horrid scent. "And I just know I don't want to know what it is coming from."

Sara held her breath as she drew near the body she struggled to reach it, from the ladder on the side where she had to lean in to examine it, but managed. Then she spotted an interesting bracelet on the left wrist of the male, unfortunately for her it was not fastened well and her lifting the hand of the body to get to it made the unusual bracelet slide from the corpse into the mass of trash beneath it. "Oh no!" She exclaimed as she saw it go.

Grissom with a hint of worry looked up at her on the ladder from where he was on the floor taking samples of the liquid, which was obviously urine, to see what was wrong with her. He asked quite hastily "What is it?"

"Damn thing, I had it but..." Then realizing she needed to explain herself said. "There was a bracelet and I was just retrieving it when it fell off."

"Sara just finish the examination of the body, then once it's been moved go in and fetch it."

"What! Why me? I thought you could deal with the dumpster." Sara said with visible distain that showed she was not overjoyed at the prospect of climbing into the dumpster and rummaging around. She really didn't want to be the one to find where that smell was coming from.

"Well there are three reasons for you going in there and fetch it instead of me: one you dropped this bracelet in there, two I'm too old to go climbing into industrial depth dumpsters and three I'm the supervisor which means I can get other people to do things I don't want to do." Grissom said matter of factly.

"Oh well three reasons why it's not fair to make me fetch it out, one it was an accident, two you are not as old as you make yourself out to be and like that's ever stopped you before, and three ...well with three I guess you have got a point there, but it's still not fair just because you don't want to."

After the coroner took the body away all that was left was the examination of the dumpster so Grissom revived the previous conversation with a touch of desperation. "Sara please will you search the dumpster?"

"Okay." She agreed but as an after thought she added as she looked up at the dumpster. "but it's a big dumpster." She thought that really she had been lucky the body was at the side near the ladder, although on second thought where else could it be, because if someone had dumped it they had to have climbed the ladder and put the body right near the edge. _It's not like they could have thrown a corpse. _And with that in mind she couldn't help but think,_ I bet Greg would make an interesting computer game out of that._

Bringing her out of the odd musings of her over thinking brain was Grissom with an almost pleading voice. "Well if I had known that I would have brought more people along, but I don't think much inside it is relevant all you need to do is find this bracelet and anything that looks out of place."

"Well a small bracelet in that thing is like - dare I say the overused phrase 'it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack'. But if we both looked our chances of finding it are greatly increased."

Grissom gave a look of thought and eventually he settled. "Okay fine we will both go in."

So they both climbed the ladder and got into the massive dumpster. The trash was compacted down quite well so it was easy to walk on. Since digging around proved very fruitless Sara started to move the trash on the side near the ladder to the other side. When she looked over at Grissom for help she noted he had been watching her with a smile on his face so she inquired with similar smile. They smiled at each other for a second, just a second but it seemed longer to both of them. "What?"

Grissom merely said in a mildly complimenting voice, with his eyebrows raised. "You seem to have a great system going there, perhaps I should just...."

"Oh no you're not going anywhere, so help me with this will you?" She interrupted him with a smirk to tell him she was not going to let him get out of this.

"Ok but if I mess up your very organised method it will take longer." Grissom stated truthfully returning to his normal emotionless voice.

Sara realized that for a moment there her heart had rose in hope at the tone of his voice and once again it sank with the realization that her hopes were just too high.

Sara then thought she saw a glint underneath a pile of trash and started more ruthlessly digging. "I think I might have found it, I just need to stick my hand down here and..." She did so and began reaching and rummaging around with her arm buried in the trash. "...wait I think I've nearly..."

"Sara" Grissom said to her after turning around to see what she was doing.

"I know I should just lift the other stuff and be organised but..."

"Sara I..."

"...I'm tired and that method has gotten us nowhere so give me a chance." She said still wriggling her arm around as she knelt down in the rubbish.

"Ok, but Sara you really don't need to..."

"Ahhh got it." Sara said triumphantly as she pulled her arm back up to reveal a fork.

"Sara." Grissom said a little louder and finally getting her attention he slowly lifted small, silver, shiny item for her to see. "If you'll let me ask, is this the bracelet you're after Miss Sidle?"

"Yes." Sara said with a touch of embarrassment.

"As fun as this experience was I really don't think I'll be wishing to repeat this ever again." Grissom mused.

"I don't think it's gonna catch on as a sport if that's what you mean, so I guess you'll be okay." Sara joked.

"Well now that we have done that I suggest we get out of here." Grissom said quite simply. They helped each other out of the dumpster and headed back to the lab with the evidence collected. Sara felt foolish and asked herself '_why he can always make_ _me feel so foolish?' _but of course she already knew why, she just didn't admit it to herself. Her hopes had been dashed enough times before and the only way she seemed to be able to deal with this constant rejection was denial.

TBC


	6. Only time will tell

**Hope you like this chappie I just have to say thank you for your reviews. Quick question: Does anyone know when we can expect to see season five of CSI in the UK because apparently those of you who live in America are watching it now? **

* * *

**Only time will tell**

Catherine was sat at the table in the break room where she was slowly getting more and more frustrated, she wasn't meant to be working alone but Nick and Warrick were out chasing one of their only leads. So all she could do was sit and look over the evidence while she waited for Greg to eventually get her some results. Even those she thought were likely to be little help. Her life at the moment was just dull she seemed forever tired and she took on an aspect of depression, but who could blame a person in her job for giving up hope in humanity.

"Hey how you doing?"

The distracted blonde just sighed without really realising Sara was there. "Not good."

"Oh what is your case..." Sara stopped as she came round the table to look at the photographs laid on the table, she then continued "It's never good when something that is supposed to be inside of a person is outside."

Catherine looked at her after she said this and began "I know that and you know that, but the people who decided to butcher the poor handyman here didn't seem to know that. He was cut from neck to navel literally."

"Oh god, are there any leads?" Sara said quite shocked.

"Not yet. But how's your case?" Catherine asked she couldn't help but think that it just had to be Sara and Grissom paired together so no one could talk to Sara like they had planned. However this was not to stop her.

"Oh we finished up at the crime scene after some dumpster diving and we are waiting for some results." Sara saw no reason to elaborate the details.

"So are you gonna tell me who this _someone_ is or do I have to guess because I have a few ideas?" Catherine said quite bluntly again, she really had thrown subtlety out of the window at this point.

"Excuse me?" Sara said with her face showing uneasiness.

"Come on Sara don't play games you can tell me, I mean who am I gonna tell?" Catherine said in a softer tone. After she said this she thought '_that doesn't already know'._

"There is nothing to tell." Sara said coldly as she backed of from the table to lean against the wall.

"Sara!" Catherine said as if that alone was a statement. She turned to face her and continued "It's okay to have feelings for him, whoever he is."

"There is no one."

"Denial won't help." Catherine said in a harsh tone, she had begun accusing so she figured she had to carry on. There was no going back. "Grissom's a confusing person but I'm sure he feels the same."

"What." Sara's face was beginning to give a blush, her expression was of worry and her uneasiness was evident.

"Don't deny it to yourself. Just tell me." Catherine was looking right at Sara and she was basically yelling at her.

"I...no...I don't...no...I'm not....I don't have feelings for Grissom." Sara uttered in a not very convincing way.

"Sara, do you really want me to believe that lie?" Catherine asked "Just admit it Sara."

Catherine was basically wearing Sara down like she would a witness. Only Sara knew what she was doing and wasn't going to let her, so all Sara did was run out of the break room.

"Sara wait..." Catherine realized how much she had pushed and wished she hadn't but Sara was so far in denial that she had forced Catherine to use such a method of confrontation. All she could do now was wait and see if it worked.

Nick and Warrick who had been working a case came on Catherine's page to meet her in the break room and hear about Catherine's interaction with Sara.

Once they had arrived and hear what happened Warrick asked, "What happen to 'these things have to be _subtle_.' exactly?"

For this Catherine gave him a death glare, she was not in the mood. Warrick simply smiled with innocence and gave a little laugh at her, and somehow her scowl became a small smile and she gave a dismissing laugh realizing he hadn't meant her to take it that way.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" Nick laughed to himself. However once the two were staring at him with death glare he realized he was outnumbered and backed down. "Sorry it must be the match making spirit."

Warrick looking slightly uncomfortable was glad to change the subject. "So should one of us go after Sara?"

"No I don't think so, perhaps if we leave her she might calm down." Catherine answered. "I hope this plan worked."

"Only time will tell." Nick said with sympathy, then all three of their pagers went off.

"It's Greg, hopefully he'll have something for us." Nick stated.

They all headed for the lab in hope of something useful in their case. However each of them were worried about Sara.

**TBC**

**This chappie has an accidental (I swear it just happened) possible CWR moment, so if you go for that there you go and if you don't sorry it just sort of turned out that way. Reviews will determine whether I make this part of my story or not.**


	7. Truth time

**Note**: The hair comment is for my funny and absolutely brilliant friend Emx, read her stories if you like POTC! (Especially Cap. Jack Sparrow). She sent me a pic of the guy who plays Nick blonde, it was cute and funny. Plus I don't know how anyone uses eyelash curlers, they look painful, if anyone out there does use them I have to hand it to you, you're defiantly braver than I am.

**Truth time**

"Hey Greg. Do you have something for us on our case?" Catherine said as she entered the lab.

"Yeah man, please say you do have something, because our lead was a bust. The wife has an alibi of about 20 people for some yoga class, and we are told she took no breaks." Warrick explained, as he too walked in to the lab and stood behind Greg.

"Yoga, huh? Well my new girl's into yoga, as well as some of that candles and aromatherapy junk." Greg said with a dismissive attitude.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." Nick, who came in with the others, surprisingly said and ended up with three curious faces watching him. They were waiting for an explanation. "I had a girlfriend who was into all of that stuff and she had a certain shower wash which was jasmine or something. I have to say from my experience it was one of the best showers of my life." A wide grin in memory of the event spreads across his face.

"Oh, for a moment there I thought you were going soft on us." Warrick said with a laugh.

"Yeah, next thing you know you would have dyed your hair as blonde as mine, and have brought an eyelash curler." Catherine joked as she leant across the table.

"Ouch, those things hurt." Greg said at the mention of the eyelash curler.

"You know from experience?" Nick questioned with a smirk of curiosity. He was ready to laugh at whatever Greg said next.

"Repressed childhood memory of some neighbourhood girls who thought it would be fun." Greg said, by way of an explanation. "Now I'm so scared of the sight of those damn things."

"Wow, you mean you didn't hibernate in your room as a child with a "My first lab kit" and only come out for meals and more supplies of latex gloves?" Catherine asked.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with a kid like that." Nick defended as he took a seat next Greg.

"Yeah, that's just because you were one." Warrick chortled.

"Catherine, you may be surprised to learn that I was a ladies man from a young age. It had its bad parts like the said example, but when it came to the girls wanting to try out French kissing it was definitely worth it." Greg boasted while he lent back slightly and put his arm across the back of the chair.

"Now, you know, I am actually shocked by that, but please could we have the results of the tests?" Catherine said redirecting the conversation towards work.

"But first has anyone talked to Sara? I know she's working with Grissom. Bummer, huh?" Greg queried quickly.

"Yeah, Cath did, but things haven't exactly gone well." Nick said.

"Ok." Greg said sensing danger. "Anyways, the stuff from the sample of the guy's hand was golden syrup, I know because I love the stuff."

"I can't stand the taste of it." Nick added.

"Golden syrup, that's odd." Warrick stated.

"Yeah, you're right because I always had Nick pinned as a pancakes with syrup man myself." Greg felt the need to put in. However a second later he realised they were not amused so he continued. "I'll leave it to you to see why a handyman had golden syrup on his hand." Greg said.

"Is that all you got? What about the hairs I grabbed off the vic's clothes." Catherine inquired still leant slightly across the table.

"I'm getting there, don't rush me. You see this is where it gets fun." Greg said before launching into an annoyingly longwinded fast spoken explanation, but unfortunately he was soon interrupted.

Sara entered, she looked uncomfortable and said "Erm... can I borrow Catherine for a while?" Then turning to look at the woman in question. "I need to talk to you."

Greg quickly forgave the interruption and greeted her. "Hey Sara."

"Hi." Sara replied rather distracted.

Catherine, who was surprised at Sara's seeking her out, was intrigued at what Sara wanted to say to her. "Ok."

Catherine was giving Sara a look that said 'so talk', but Sara simply stated after a moment or two, "I was wondering if we could talk alone?" She still kept staring at Catherine.

"Well, I guess that's ok." She looked at the guys as if to see if anyone had any objection. Catherine said "You lot can catch me up on the case later." Then the two women walked out.

* * *

"Right." Catherine announced, once they had reached the break room. 

Sara, with a look of worry, simply looked around then turned to the other woman and said. "I'm sorry I stormed off, it's just I... well I couldn't keep that up."

Catherine only said, "Couldn't keep what up?"

Sara now gave Catherine a look of loss of patience and plainly said. "You know as well as I do that I can't lie, and that you keep making me try."

Catherine, almost laughing at the need to hear Sara actually say it, "So what are you saying that you lied about exactly?"

Sara with a scowl and knowing perfectly well what Catherine was after, said, "Stop digging or you'll be digging your own grave."

The blonde decided to have one last try at naivety. "What?"

"You forget that I know how to pull off your murder and not get caught." Sara said as she gave Catherine a finishing glance.

"Ok, so you caught me, but could you please just tell me beyond any doubt that you, Sara Sidle, have feelings for Grissom?" Catherine pleaded.

Sara gave a defeated glance and hesitated, but finally with a slight sigh she replied in barley more then a whisper. "Yes."

"That is all I wanted to hear." Catherine said with a reassuring smile.

Sara realizing exactly what she had done, suddenly panicked, "Oh God, you can't tell a soul about this, or you really will be having a mysterious disappearance. Alright?"

Now Catherine had to think, because the moment she got out of there she had planned to tell a lab full of three very curious men, who were probably waiting for her to come back and dish the dirt. Catherine may have forced it out of Sara in many deceitful ways but there was no way she was going to stand there and lie to her. She simply made an agreement noise and decided to say, "I really need to get back now, and don't you need to get your results form Greg?"

Sara, quickly wanting to forget the earlier conversation, instantly clung for dear life to the idea of getting back to work. So she nodded and they found their way back to the lab.

* * *

They just heard the final understanding that Warrick had made of Greg's rambling, because upon entering Warrick said straightforwardly, "What? So, what you're saying is this: this is not the handyman who works for the company; he is just some guy who has been dressed in Roger Clarks work suit and killed?" 

Greg agreed and Catherine tried not to attempt to understand this because at the present time her mind was set on her task. "Hey guys, did you miss me?" She asked to get Nick's and Warrick's attention.

They greeted her with mild curiosity but they still appeared confused from the results, which was not what Catherine had hoped for.

Sara walked over to Greg and demanded, "Do you have my results then?"

The lab rat just complained, "I have just finished with their case, could I have a minute? I mean, you guys don't realize how hard I work for you, do you?"

"Yet you can still find time to be bored enough to go around plotting and making plans?" Catherine decided to add. She gave him a harsh glare and shock her head in Sara's direction. Suddenly she found herself wishing she had taught Greg one more female _look _when he asked her to 'the please ask her about if she loves him because I'm sworn to secrecy look'.

Greg only looked at her confused, so she left Greg to deal with Sara and her results for now.

Catherine decided to approach one of the others to attempt this plan, so she turned to Nick. She was glad to realize he had recovered from his momentary state of confusion because of Greg and the case, so she began to run her fingers thought her hair and looked at Nick. However, he totally ignored the signal which she had used on him before. This only made her wonder if she did this often enough to look like a normal habit and if so, she thought she needed to change secret signals.

Giving up hope on Nick's observation skills, she turned to Warrick and gave him a look similar to the one she gave Greg and the same head motion towards Sara. He looked at her but less blankly than the other two had. Then he remembered he wanted to know what happened with Catherine and Sara. Then his expression gained some revelation and he assumed that Catherine wanted him to ask Sara, maybe because she couldn't. He spoke up. "Sara, do you like Grissom?"

Then everyone but Sara spoke in response to this question.

A relieved Catherine said a muttered, "Thank you."

Nick hearing Catherine and remembering his cue for the earlier plan said in revelation, "Oh."

Greg of course was totally swept away by the randomness of this comment because he had not picked up on Catherine's hints, said in bewilderment, "What?"

Sara eventually responded with the same words. She stared with, "What?". Then she looked around at a guilty looking Catherine and said, "Oh.". And finally, in a despaired sarcastic voice said, "Thank you Catherine for not telling anyone."

Then Warrick jumped in with, "She didn't tell me anything, I just want to know."

"Yeah, we kind of had a theory that you liked him." A sheepish Nick explained.

Sara was surprised; she didn't think it was that obvious. Then she rounded on Greg, the only one not to have shown that he already knew as much as this and asked, "What about you? Did you know about this too?"

Greg, who had by now caught up on the conversation, ignored her and let himself ask what he was just burning to ask, "Why Grissom? What do you see in him?"

Sara, knowing that everyone in the room knew and that she was a terrible liar, grudgingly decided to answer him; she knew they would get an answer out of her one way or another. "I guess... he's smart and funny and sweet. He can be kind and generous. He's handsome and attractive, and so level headed; he can be so calm in any..."

"Ok, I'm sorry I asked." Greg said; he heard as much as he possibly could.

"Oh, so that is _the look_ you were on about Cath." Warrick said with pride that he had recognised it.

Nick looked at Sara and joked. "I missed it; can we make her do it again?"

Greg took a step towards Sara who was sat on one of the stools and said, "She still is doing that funny look thing. I think she's deep in thought, otherwise she would have already hit me for getting this close to her."

But then Catherine said, quietly giving some wisdom to their mockery, "No, that's not just _the look_ of a woman hiding a special thought of someone; that is _the look_ of a woman in _love_ with someone."

The men all looked a bit taken aback, they figured Sara had feelings for Grissom but never thought _love_. The whole room went silent and they all watched Sara as she sat there, lost in thought. Then they all decided to retreat to the break room. Althought they had to drag an unhappy Greg from his room, but pointed out to him he had just given Sara her results so he deserved a break.


	8. Crazy job titles

**Note:** Sorry I didn't write any sooner its we have two weeks till our mock exams and we have to revise and do our homework at the same time. I will TRY to update soon, unfortunately it might be a while before I do. Also if anyone is/knows someone who is in one of the very amiable professions motioned below I apologise for any offence given. Thanks for all your reviews and please don't forget to review this chapter, I love feedback. 

**Disclaimed:** (To apply for every chapter or story I post and those I forget to write this for.) As I have said before and will no doubt say again, I do not own any CSI characters and am not making any money from this. But if you get back to me after Christmas and Santa has been so _very _kind, then that may have changed. (Let me delude myself please.)

**Crazy job titles**

Catherine Warrick and Nick had sat down in the break room while Greg stood up and paced the room. The three CSIs regretted trying so hard to bring Greg out of Sara's way because it meant that they had to listen to him.

"So that was the great _look of love_ then? Well to me she just looked lost. Or sort of like the puppy dogs eyes with out any enthusiasm. You know it was kind of like this." Greg proceeded to demonstrate his theory with his face as he attempted to gain feedback for how it looked from the rest of the group.

Unfortunately they were in no mood to humour Greg because they were all worried about Sara.

"I still don't see Grissom as…well… how did she put it smart, funny, sweet, kind, handsome…" Greg ranted.

He was cut short by Catherine's loud announcement, "Grissom." This made the lab rat look around to come face to face with the subject of his speech.

"Hey Griss how are you?"

Grissom brushing Greg off stated with a glare. "Fine and don't call me that." Then asked, "Where is Sara?"

Catherine, quick to pick up that Sara might not want to see Grissom just yet, was the first to speak up. "Oh…I don't know I think she might be on a break or something."

Grissom confused by Catherine's odd behaviour merely said. "But we were working on a case and I was just chatting to Brass. She was going to wait to get the results from Greg…who is here, not to mention the idea of Sara taking a _break _is odd enough, but if she were to wouldn't she take it in the _break _room and she is not here."

"Oh well then I guess she is looking for you, then." Nick too decided to lie to the clueless supervisor for Sara's sake.

Grissom simply looked at them inquisitively for a moment then dismissively shook his head. "Don't any of you have work to do?"

"We are taking a break." Warrick said.

"I have to say I'm noticing an unusual increase in the amount of breaks taken in this office recently and I'm getting concerned. Well I'm gonna get back to work, you know the thing you lot had better keep doing if you want to stay employed." Grissom said as he turned as if to leave.

"You know I've seen that pile of paperwork on your desk and you on a big case so maybe you could do with a break too…or at least some coffee." Catherine quickly stopped Grissom from exiting to go and find Sara.

Grissom decided that one cup couldn't hurt. However he couldn't help himself from wondering just _what was going on with them._

"Greg though needs to go and finish off some of our results, right?" Catherine added happy that she could get rid of Greg for a while.

"Cath, what are you talking about, I already finished those…ow." Greg began to protest but then after receiving a nudge from Warrick he realized and continued with. "Oh I know the ones your talking about, yeah I had better get back to those."

Greg existed. Catherine gave Warrick a smile that said 'thank you' and Grissom eyed all his staff very suspiciously.

* * *

Greg slowed upon reaching his lab unsure of exactly in what condition he would find Sara. He was mentally killing Catherine for choosing him to deal with this. When he looked in he saw Sara was very much the way they left her. 

Greg attempted to start conversation. "Hey Sara."

"Hey." Sara quietly said.

Greg slowly sat down on a stool. Sara turned to face him and said. "Sorry you probably need to get back to work since you moan that you're always _so_ busy. I'll just get back to my case. Thanks for the results."

She got up as if to leave but then Greg called her attention back to him. "Hey Sara" He hesitated for a moment then continued. "Are you gonna be ok? I know that mostly I'm the annoying guy who keeps pestering you for a date, but I can be a friend if you ever need one." He meekly smiled at her.

Sara sighed and smiled back "Yeah I know."

Greg slipped back into character when Sara showed signs of herself again. "Just so you know, if Grissom doesn't get it together and kiss you where you stand, then go on to apologise daily for this waiting he is putting you through then there is always me."

Sara let out a laugh and said. "Dream on Greg."

"Oh I will." He quietly added to himself, not so quite though as to avoid a glare from the brunette standing near him.

Sara once again went to exit the lab only to be stopped once more by Greg.

Greg who had finally remembered why he was sent in there said. "Grissom is looking for you because he needs the results to your case."

"Oh thanks for the warning." Sara finally left and walked down the corridor.

Greg just shook his head as he watched her leave.

* * *

Sara walked to the break room. Before entering she took a deep breath as if to mentally prepare herself to face them again and, of course, to prepare for working with Grissom. 

This entrance was followed by many of the usual greetings and then Sara turned to Grissom and nonchalantly said. "I heard you were looking for me, I was just talking to Archie. Sorry I didn't know how long you would take with Brass that's all."

Grissom seeing this as a perfectly sensible answer to Sara disappearance, or at least because her behaviour was not half as odd as everyone else's was that night, took her at her word. He merely replied with, "Yeah we have a new suspect and you'll be surprised to learn he is a garbologist."

"A what?" Catherine asked instantly.

"Oh that's gotta be something to do with clothes, right?" Nick asked

"How on earth did you get clothes from that?" Warrick said slightly stunned.

"Well, garb is clothes so maybe…" Nick said less confidently.

"Try garbage." Sara said with a laugh at his attempt.

"A garbologist is a trash collector." Grissom clarified.

"What, is that one of those annoying names that people with really unattractive jobs come up with in order to hide the fact their job sucks?" Catherine joked.

"Oh yeah like a receptionist is 'head of verbal communications'." Nick added.

"You are kidding, aren't you?" Warrick laughed

"Oh no there is lots of them like a secretary being made 'senior corporate events and seminars manager'." Sara said.

"Isn't a gardener something like a 'Technical Horticultural Maintenance Officer'. Oh and of course, the job in the world that is most in need of an appealing job title, the 'Technical Sanitation Assistant'. Otherwise known to us as the toilet cleaner." Nick listed as he remembered more and more.

"Lets not forget the so called 'Optical illuminator enhancer', which is a window cleaner." Sara finished off Nicks list.

"Ah man, who comes up with this stuff?" Warrick sighed.

"I bet there is a job for making up job titles and it's title is probably something really long and snooty, that changes on a regular basis when they are bored." Catherine chortled at the thought of anyone doing this for a living.

"Well as interesting as this is what I'm trying to say is the guy who is now the main suspect in this murder is a garbologist." Then a renewed laugh that came from the people in the room made him reword his sentence. " He is a trash collector."

"You don't think there is a connection between this and that body dump from the other night with the dumpster do you?" Sara inquired as she went automatically into work mode.

"I don't know, but did you get the results from Greg in your travels?" Grissom, also slipping straight into work mode, asked.

"Speaking of which we had better head to see Greg, don't you think?" Catherine interrupted and practically dragged Nick and Warrick out of the break room.

**TBC**


	9. Drawing straws

**Note:** Thank you for your great reviews they mean so much to me and please keep them coming. I'm so sorry about this chapter being so delayed but it was my brilliant computer deciding it didn't like me anymore and acting up. However it seems to be working now so lets hope it's ok. I also am taking up the challenge Emx set for me and you can expect them to be posted soon.

**Drawing straws**

Once out of the break room Nick began to complain at Catherine. "You pulled us out so fast I didn't get chance to pick up my coffee."

"Somehow I think you'll live.' Warrick said.

Catherine, Warrick and Nick found Greg sat down reading through some papers in his lab. On their entering the lab he looked up and said quite simply "We have to sort Grissom out!"

There was a murmur of agreement at the blunt statement and the two male CSIs walked further in and settled themselves leaning on a table.

"Yeah, we know, but how?" Nick pondered this question out loud.

"Easy Catherine confronts him about it the way she did with Sara." Greg jumped in.

"Why me?" Catherine exclaimed. She sat down too and folded her arms in protest. "That is not fair! I had to deal with Sara."

"Well if not you, who?" Greg questioned.

Catherine turned to look with a sly smile at Nick and Warrick. "Well, any volunteers?"

Nick quick to voice a wish to get out of this situation said "Hey don't we have to go sort out our case? You know what, I'll go and finish it on my own how about that?"

"Nick, you know we've nearly finished and it won't take long, So how about you go do that and we have a vote while you're gone?" Warrick countered.

"Never mind."

Warrick smiled as he said. "Thought you wouldn't be leaving so quickly knowing that."

"Anyway why us and not Greg?" Nick childishly pointed his finger at a very quiet Greg, who was obviously trying to not get noticed.

Catherine jumped in, in defence of Greg by saying. " Half the time Grissom doesn't try to understand Greg and I doubt he'll take him seriously. He'll just pass it off as lab gossip."

"Yeah." Greg quickly agreed with this excuse, and then realized that it could be insulting. "Hey, d'ya mean you don't take me seriously?"

"No Greg, that's not what I meant, but I don't think Grissom will take you seriously." Catherine verified.

"Oh. That's true." Greg agreed, then his attention was caught by Nick and Warrick on a table a few feet away from him and Catherine.

Catherine noticed too and walked over to them with a laugh at their behaviour.

When she was right next to them Nick said through gritted teeth, "Hey Catherine we…er…. figured you………guys would be a…while and…erm…we decided…Hey no fair your elbow's moving!"

Then Warrick also strained to say. "No……it's not….but yours…is..ahh!"

Catherine ignoring their little dispute about moving elbows continued Nicks sentence. "So you decided to arm wrestle to see who has to talk to Grissom."

"Basica…lly yeah." Nick confirmed.

Greg who was also observing said. "You could be at that forever both of you have strength and well it's gonna keep going on even if one of you wins you'll say two out of three and then it will escalate further."

"Look he is right this is a pathetic use of time why don't you try something sensible?" Catherine asked.

"Well…we..er..are open to ..er…..suggestions." Warrick stated.

"Ok, how about drawing straws?" Catherine said.

"Great idea" Greg said enthusiastically.

Warrick, having just stopped arm wrestling with Nick observed, "Yeah except have you got any straws?"

"Hmmmm." Nick thought loudly as he began shaking his arm.

Greg began looking around widely then turned and said. "Crazy to think we're in a laboratory packed full of loads of high tech equipment and we're in need of ordinary straws, huh?"

Catherine seeing Greg beginning to rifle through some of the piles of things on his desk quickly said. "Well before you start macgyvering something out of the equipment here how about I suggest we use matches?"

Catherine held up a box of matches, took two out and broke an end of one of them off. Then she turned round to Nick and Warrick with the two matches in her hand.

"Well, who wants to pick first?" Greg asked

"I'll go first." Nick reached his hand out and hesitated then looked from one match to the other. Then he grimaced and picked the one on the left as he pulled it out he closed his eyes tight. Nick opened his eyes and saw the match in his hand and happily he breathed a sigh of relief saying. "Yes!"

"Well looks like you've gotta have a little chat with Grissom then?" Greg said to Warrick.

Warrick let out a sigh and muttered. "Ah man!"

Catherine smiled weakly at Warrick in consolation, then hastily remembered the case they were working and said. "Well if we go wrap this case up we might be looking at one night where we don't have to work overtime."

**Note:** I know Nick and Warrick would never arm wrestle, but it was just funny to think of and it's fan fiction so I can do that, right?


End file.
